Love for Orihime
by palefacegirl
Summary: Chapter 4 update...! Orihime koma karena menolong adiknya Ulquiorra. Apakah yang akan terjadi diantara Ulquiorra dan Orihime? Warn: OOC, gaje, typo, Don't Like Don't Read! R&R pwease...
1. Chapter 1

Fic UlquiHime pertama ku, jadi kalo ceritanya jelek mohon dimaklumi

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Yupi *disiram air got sama om Kubo*

Pairing: UlquiHime

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, abal, jelek, dll

Happy Reading….

**Love For Orihime**

Chapter 1

(Who is That Girl?)

Hari ini adalah hari senin, hari yang paling dinanti-nanti oleh siswi SMA Karakura. Karna setiap hari senin akan selalu diadakan pemeriksaan kedisiplinan oleh para pengurus OSIS, dan kelima pengurus OSIS tersebut adalah para siswa yang sangat populer karna ketampanan dan kecerdasannya. Maka dari itu setiap siswi akan selalu mencari perhatian dari kelima cowok populer tersebut.

Seperti halnya di kelas lain, kelas XI-D juga tengah terjadi keributan di antara para siswi yang berlomba untuk tampil secantik-cantiknya di depan para pengurus OSIS.

"Kyaa….dimana lipgloss ku?" teriak salah seorang siswi yang mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau dan berdada cukup besar.

"Ada disini Nel." Seorang gadis yang berambut ungu yang diikat ekor kuda dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah mengangkat tangan yang memegang sebuah lipgloss ke udara.

"Senna, kembalikan lipgloss ku!" teriak gadis bernama Nel tersebut.

"Ini…" Senna menaruh lipgloss tersebut atas meja Nel. "Aku minta bedakmu juga." Senna menyambar bedak yang berada di tangan Nel.

"Dasar tak bermodal!" ejek Nel.

"Biarkan saja." Senna menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Nel.

"Senna, maskaraku kembalikan!" Soi Fong merebut mascara yang sedari tadi masih di pegang oleh Senna.

Begitulah aktifitas para siswi di SMA Karakura, siswa yang melihat kejadian itu tak menghiraukannya sama sekali karena mereka sudah bosan untuk memperingatkan agar para siswi tidak berlebihan seperti itu.

Salah seorang gadis yang duduk di pojok belakang juga tak memperhatikan aktifitas yang membosankan itu. Dia hanya menatap kosong ke lapangan dari sebuah jendela yang berada di sampingnya, rambut orangenya yang panjang terbelai oleh angin yang menyelinap dari celah jendela. Baginya tak ada yang menarik dari para pengurus OSIS tersebut.

Dia lebih suka menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam buku daripada untuk memuja-muja para pengurus OSIS yang selalu tak mengacuhkan mereka, membuat perbuatan yang sia-sia dan membuang waktu saja.

**oOo**

Sementara itu di ruang OSIS, para pengurus OSIS sedang mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk pemeriksaan para murid. Ulquiorra sang ketua OSIS sedang mencatat disebuah file dan Hisagi sedang membaca buku, sedangkan Ichigo, Renji dan Grimjow hanya memainkan sebuah bola basket.

"Hey Ulquiorra, kenapa kita harus melakukan ini sih setiap minggu?" tanya Ichigo sambil melempar bola basket kearah Renji.

"Ini kita lakukan agar murid-murid menjadi disiplin." jawab Ulquiorra sambil terus mencatat.

"Menyusahkan saja, benar kan Renji?" Ichigo mencari persetujuan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Ichigo. Para gadis itu menyusahkan kita dengan sikap mereka yang aneh-aneh." Renji membenarkan pertanyaan Ichigo sambil melempar bola kearah Grimjow.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan kalian berdua, gadis-gadis itu sangat menyenangkan. Mereka itu semua bodoh dan gampang kita perdaya. Jadi lumayan untuk dibuat mainan. Hahaha…" timpal Grimjow.

Wajar saja Grimjow berbicara seperti itu karena dia memang senang mempermainkan perempuan yang datang padanya. Mereka semua adalah alat yang digunakan untuk bersenang-senang baginya. Walaupun rumor bahwa Grimjow adalah seorang playboy sudah menyebar, tapi masih saja banyak gadis yang memujanya.

"Hal ini wajib kita lakukan karena sudah terprogram dalam rencana kita.." Hisagi yang sedari tadi membaca buku tebalnya itu tiba-tiba ikut berbiacara.

"Bernar sekali apa yang dikatan oleh Hisagi, karna ini adalah tanggung jawab kita semua. Kita harus melakukannya suka atau tidak." Ulquiorra melirik temannya satu persatu.

"Aku benci menjadi pengurus OSIS." gumam Ichigo sambil melempar bola basket dengan cukup keras sehingga mengenai tepat di bagian wajah Renji.

Renji terjatuh dengan wajah yang sudah terlihat memerah akibat hantaman bola basket dari Ichigo. Renji menggeram kesakitan, sementara Ichigo hanya mentertawainya dan tak meminta maaf. Grimjow yang melihat wajah Renji tetrlihat tampak aneh pun ikut tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak, sementara Ulquiorra dan Hisagi hanya tersenyum melihat temannya yang sedang kesakitan serta kesal tersebut.

"Hey jeruk! Berani sekali kau melemparku dengan bola! Wajah ku yang tampan ini bisa rusak tau!" omel Renji pada Ichigo sambil bercermin di sebuah kaca kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Salahmu sendiri nanas, masa begitu saja tidak bisa di tangkap." Ichigo kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal diikuti dengan gelak tawa Grimjow.

"Berhenti tertawa! Hidungku berdarah tau!" Renji kini mulai panik melihat darah yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

Ulquiorra mengambil sesuatu dalam laci dan ia berjalan kearah Renji, "Sumpal hidungmu dengan ini." Ulquiorra memberikan dua buah kapas kepada renji.

Ulquiorra kemudian kembali ke mejanya dan membereskan semua catatan di mejanya lalu menyusunnya dengan rapi. Sementara Renji sedang menyumpal kedua lubang hidungnya agar darah berhenti mengalir. Ichigo dan Grimjow masih tertawa seperti orang gila sedangkan Hisagi hanya senyum tidak jelas.

_Teng…Teng…Teng…_

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, tandanya mereka semua harus melaksanakan tugas mereka.

"Lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan dulu untuk mengobati Renji sebelum memeriksa para siswa siswi. Kasihan tuh Renji." Hisagi bangkit dari kursinya dan membuka pintu.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus." ujar Ulquiorra sambil membawa beberapa catatan.

"Terserah kalian saja, yang penting wajah tampan ku ini tidak cacat." ucap Renji pasrah dan berjalan mengikuti Hisagi untuk ke ruang kesehatan. Ulquiorra, Ichigo dan Grimjow pun mengikuti Hisagi dan Renji kesana.

**oOo**

"Sudah jam segini kenapa pangeran kita belum datang memeriksa?" sudah lima kali Senna mengulangi pertanyaan ini sambil mondar-mandir di depan kelas.

"Mungkin kelas kita mendapat giliran terakhir." ucap seorang siswi yang duduk di pojok depan. Rambutnya di konde, dia terlihat begitu manis dan polos. Dia tersenyum ramah kearah Senna, Neil, dan Soi Fon tapi ketiga orang yang diberikan senyum olehnya tidak mengubris sama sekali.

"Sudah, diam saja kau anak kampungan." Soi Fon melirik tajam gadis tersebut. Gadis berkonde itu tertunduk, wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Soi Fon.

"Aku cek dulu deh ke kelas sebelah." ucap Nel sambil berjalan menuju pintu, baru beberapa langkah dia melangkahkan kaki di depan pintu kelas. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan lima sosok pria tampan yang sedang mereka tunggu-tunggu.

Kelas tiba-tiba menjadi heboh oleh para siswi yang telah lama menunggu kehadiran mereka berlima, sementara para siswa hanya bisa mencibir kesal. Ulquiorra yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS maju ke tempat meja guru.

"Semuanya harap tenang, kita akan segera mengadakan pemeriksaan. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, silakan kalian maju sesuai urutan bangku kalian." perintah Ulquiorra pada seisi kelas.

Mereka semua menuruti perintah Ulquiorra, tapi masih terdengar bisik-bisik dari siswi. Banyak dari siswi yang melanggar peraturan dengan memakai berbagai aksesoris yang berlebihan, rok terlalu pendek, kancing seragam atas tak di kancingkan, dll.

"Rok mu kurang panjang 5cm lagi, aku harap minggu depan sudah sesuai dengan peraturan yah." ucap Hisagi lembut pada pada Soi Fon yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi Hisagi penuh arti. "Oh iya, namamu Soi Fon kan? Ingat, minggu depan kau harus sudah berubah." Lanjut Hisagi yang sudah hafal dengan murid-murid yang selalu melanggar peraturan.

"Hei Senna, cepat kancingkan bajumu itu." ucap Ichigo dengan ketus.

Senna hanya tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku roknya. "Ini untukmu." Senna menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berpita merah.

"Itu melanggar kedisiplinan." Ichigo mengambil kotak itu dan menyerahkannya pada Ulquiorra. Senna hanya mendengus kesal.

"Apa-apaan di tasmu ini? Kau mau apa membawa semua ini?" tanya Renji yang mengeluarkan alat-alat make up dari tas Nel.

"Kau pasti membawa ini semua agar tampil cantik di depanku kan?" dengan rayuan gombalnya, Grimjow meraih dagu Nel dan memegangya cukup lama*?*. Muncul semburat merah di wajah Nel karena perbuatan dari Grimjow.

"Ahem. Kita disini sedang memeriksa kedisiplinan, bukan untuk ajang rayuan gombal." tegur Ulquiorra pada Grimjow.

"Ups, maafkan aku ketua." Grimjow tesenyum sambil memasang wajah innocentnya, membuat setiap wanita yang melihat bisa meleleh. Tapi tidak dengan seorang gadis yang berada di pojok belakang.

Gadis itu berjalan ke depan, dia memakai rok yang cukup panjang yaitu 5cm dibawah lutut. Cara berpakaiannya sangat rapi, dan dia tidak memakai aksesoris apapun. Selain itu terdapat dalam catatan Ulquiorra bahwa gadis itu tak pernah terlambat atau melanggar peraturan apapun. Nilai akademisnya juga terbilang bagus karena dia mendapat beasiswa.

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah melanggar peraturan sedikit pun." ucap Ulquiorra lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu masih terdiam seribu bahasa, pandangan dinginnya tak pernah lepas dari Ulquiorra dan keempat temannya. Gadis itu pun kembali ke tempatnya semula di pojok belakang setelah pemeriksaannya selesai. Para pengurus OSIS pun segera meninggalkan kelas itu dan menuju kelas lainnya karena waktu mereka tak banyak dan masih banyak hal penting yang harus mereka lakukan.

Pikiran Ulquiorra masih melekat pada gadis itu, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada gadis itu dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Setiap kali Ulquiorra melihat gadis itu, seperti ada perasaan rindu yang tiba-tiba membanjiri dirinya dan ia merasa pernah mengenalnya, tapi entah dimana. Ia sendiri pun tak tau.

"Hey Ichigo, aku ingin kau menyelidiki tentang seseorang." pinta Ulquiorra pada Ichigo yang sedang menulis laporannya.

"Boleh saja." jawab Ichigo sambil melihat Ulquiorra dengan heran.

"Tolong selidiki gadis ini." Ulquiorra menyodorkan buku kedisipinan dan menunjuk seorang gadis.

"Hn, baiklah. Aku akan berusaha menyelidiki gadis ini." Ichigo menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil melihat foto yang disodorkan Ulquiorra.

"Terima kasih Ichigo."

"Hn."

Ulquiorra kemudian kembali ke mejanya sendiri dan berniat mengerjakan laporannya sendiri. Tapi sebelum itu dia kembali melihat foto gadis itu dengan penuh rasa penasaran yang semakin memuncak.

"_Orihime Inoue, sebenarnya siapa dirimu?"_ batin Ulquiorra.

**-Tsu-zu-ku-**

Sekal lagi maaf kalo ceritanya jelek dan struktur kata yang sangat acak-acakan coz aku gak becus nyusun kata-kata, hehe…*ditimpuk readers*

Yupi gak mau banyak bacot lagi, cuma minta reviewnya yah….


	2. Chapter 2 : Ulquiorra's Plan

**Maaf update'a agak telat coz Yupi sibuk *molor-dasar author kebo***

**Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Selamat membaca…!**

Disclaimer: Sampe kiamat pun Bleach milik om Kubo

Pairing: Ulquihime

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, abal, dll

Love For Orihime

**Chapter 2**

**(Ulquiorra's Plan)**

Rukia berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan kesal, sudah setengah hari ia bertanya pada sebagian murid di sekolah mengenai Orihime tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang mengetahui tentang dirinya, bahkan ada yang tidak mengetahui gadis itu sama sekali. Rukia benar-benar jengkel dibuatnya.

Rukia duduk dibangkunya dan langsung membaringkan kapalanya keatas meja, matanya baru saja terpejam ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya agak kasar. Rukia kaget dan langsung menoleh kearah orang yang menepuknya tersebut.

"Tatsuki, hilangkan kebiasaanmu menepuk bahu orang seperti itu, sakit tau!" omel Rukia pada seorang gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

"Maaf, kau itu sentimen sekali sih." Tatsuki langsung mengambil bangku dan duduk di hadapan Rukia.

"Aku capek tau." gerutu Rukia.

"Lho? Memang kau habis ngapain?" tanya Tatsuki penasaran.

"Menyelidiki seseorang?" Tatsuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

Rukia hanya mengangguk, "Tapi aku belum mendapatkan informasi apapun." Rukia membaringkan kepalanya keatas meja lagi.

"Memang untuk apa informasi itu?"

**Flashback**

Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan pulang bersama, mereka memang selalu pulang bersama selama ini karena mereka berpacaran. Ketika Rukia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Rukia, boleh aku meminta bantuan padamu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam sejenak, "Memang kau mau aku membantu apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Ulquiorra memintaku untuk menyelidiki seorang gadis, namanya Orihime Inoue. Tapi menurutku kalau aku yang menyelidikinya akan terlihat sedikit mencurigakan. Jadi aku mau kau membantuku menyelidiki Inoue, selain itu kalau kau yang menyelidikinya mungkin akan lebih mudah karena cewek kan mudah mendapatkan informasi." jawab Ichigo panjang lebar.

Rukia yang tadinya ingin menolak permintaan Ichigo, berubah pikiran saat melihat mata amber milik Ichigo yang terlihat sangat memohon. Dengan wajah cemberut, Rukia pun mengangguk.

Ichigo langsung mencium kening Rukia, "Arigatou Rukia, tapi jangan pasang wajah seperti itu donk. Jelek tau!" Ichigo mencubit kedua pipi Rukia, yang berhasil membuat Rukia meringis kesakitan dan langsung membalas mencubit tangan Ichigo.

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi Ichigo yang memintamu, padahal ia yang dimintai bantuan oleh Ulquiorra?" tanya Tatsuki setelah mendengar cerita dari Rukia.

"Hn." Rukia lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Si kepala jeruk itu licik sekali." cibir Tatsuki.

"Bantu aku ya Tatsuki." pinta Rukia.

Tatsuki menghela nafas panjang, lalu "Baiklah." Tatsuki terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat seorang gadis pulang bersama dengannya. Mungkin gadis itu mengetahui sesuatu tentang Inoue."

Rukia tersenyum mendengar itu, dia merasa penyelidikan ini akan berjalan lebih mudah. "Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah kita temui gadis itu.

**oOo**

Sepulang sekolah, Rukia dan Tatsuki berjaga di depan gerbang sekolah, ketika mereka melihat orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Mereka berdua langsung menghampiri gadis itu.

"Permisi, kau yang bernama Momo kan?" tanya Rukia pada gadis di depannya.

"Ya." jawab gadis itu sambil tersenum ramah.

"Aku Rukia dan ini Tatsuki. Kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." ucap Rukia.

"Kau teman sekelas Orihime Inoue kan?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Momo menatap kedua orang di depannya dengan heran.

"Kami ingin bertanya sedikit tentangnya." jawab Rukia.

"Ya, boleh saja. Kalian mau bertanya apa?" tanya Momo dengan senyum ramahnya.

**oOo**

Ichigo menghampiri Ulquiorra yang sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya. "Aku sudah mendapatkan sedikit informasi tentang Inoue." seru Ichigo.

"Apa itu?" mendengar ucapan Ichigo, Ulquiorra sontak berhenti dengan aktifitasnya dan langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada Ichigo.

"Sepertinya dia anak yang sangat pendiam di kelas, dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun, tak mempunyai teman, dan jika ada tugas kelompok dia lebih memilih mengerjakannya sendirian. Selain itu dia bekerja paruh waktu di salah toko milik salah satu teman sekelasnya dan ia juga hidup sendirian. Menurut yang kudengar, orang tuanya meninggal setahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan mobil. Hanya itu saja yang kudapat." jelas Ichigo.

Ulquiorra terdiam, mencerna segala perkataan Ichigo. Dia masih merasa ada sesuatu yang masih janggal. "Tak apa, itu sudah cukup. Ngomong-ngomong kau tau darimana?" tanya Ulquiorra yang heran, biasanya Ichigo selalu bekerja dengan lambat.

"Aku meminta bantuan Rukia menyelidikinya." jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum (baca: nyengir).

"Pantas saja, tak mungkin kau tau semua itu dengan cepat kalau tak dibantu." Ulquiorra hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh iya. Tolong panggilkan yang lain agar berkumpul disini. Aku ingin bicara." sambung Ulquiorra.

"Ok." Ichigo langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang OSIS untuk mencari ketiga temannya yang entah dimana.

Cukup lama Ichigo mencari ketiga temannya tersebut, dan Ulquiorra memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang sangat menyita waktunya.

"Apa yang ingin kau biacarakan sih Ulquiorra? Cih, merepotkan saja." cibir Grimjow saat memasuki ruang OSIS.

"Hoam, aku mengantuk nih." gumam Renji.

"Kalian itu memang pemalas ya?" sindir Hisagi.

"Hahaha. Memang enak dibilang pemalas?" Ichigo tertawa.

"Kau juga sama saja." seru Ulquiorra.

"Apa? Enak saja, aku tak seperti kedua keledai itu!" elak Ichigo.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku keledai?" seru Renji dan Grimjow bersamaan.

"Benar, kalian itu keledai pemalas. Wee.." Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya kearah dua temannya itu, bak anak kecil yang sedang mengejek temannya.

"Dasar kepala jeruk bodoh!" teriak Renji.

"Jeruk busuk!" Grimjow tak mau kalah dengan temannya yang berambut nanas tersebut.

"Diam kalian berdua!" Ichigo hendak melemparkan buku pada kedua temannya tersebut saat tangan Ulquiorra menghalanginya.

"Ichigo, sudahlah jangan bertengkar terus." ucap Ulquiorra menenangkan teman-temannya.

"Benar. Kalian jadi seperti anak kecil tau." sambung Hisagi.

Setelah melalui pertengkaran cukup lama, akhirnya Ulquiorra dapat menyampaikan apa yang ia ingin bicarakan sejak tadi. Ichigo, Renji, Grimjow dan Hisagi langsung setuju dengan apa yang Ulquiorra bicarakan, toh itu juga menguntungkan mereka.

"Jadi kapan kau akan bicara pada mereka?" tanya Hisagi.

"Mungkin besok." jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Baguslah, lebih cepat lebih baik." seru Ichigo bersemangat.

Setelah itu, mereka semua bergegas pulang karena hari mulai gelap, Rukia yang sedari tadi menunggu sang kekasih langsung marah-marah karena sang kekasih membuatnya menunggu lama. Keempat temannya hanya bisa tertawa, apalagi Renji dan Grimjoow yang sangat senang bila Rukia sudah marah kepadanya karena Ichigo tak akan bisa berkutik sama sekali.

Saat semua memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ichigo dan Rukia, Ulquiorra menyeringai tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

"_Dengan rencana ini aku akan semakin mengetahui siapa dirimu, Orihime Inoue."_

**-TBC-**

**Dimana Orihime? Kok gak ada ya disini? *clingak-clinguk***

**Tak taulah kemana tuh anak, sibuk nyari duit kali yah? Nanti juga nongol lagi, jai para readers gak usah khawatir karena Orihime gak bakal mati *dicekik Orihime***

**Udah ah capek ngomong yang gaje mulu, mending bales review aja!**

_**Astrella Kurosaki**__:_ _Ahahaha….ya gak tau ni lagi kesambet hollow apa sampe bikin Ulquihime. Tenang aja disini tetep ada Ichiruki, jadi jangan khawatir. Ichisenna udah aku buang ke segitiga Bermuda…XD, Sankyuu dah review…!_

_**aRaRaNcHa**____: Yup, ni lagi kesambet hollow makanya bikin Ulquihime..X3, Pas lagi mikirin SoiFon tiba-tiba muncul ide bikin dia jadi orang kayak gtu *di bankai Soifon*. Thank's dah review…!_

_**marianne de Marionettenspieler**____: Terima kasih banyak…! (^.^) Maaf aku gak bisa update kilat coz lagi sibuk *molor-emang bener-bener kebo*. Salam kenal juga dari Yupi, Makasih ya dah review…!_

_**Vipris**__ : Salam kenal juga dari Yupi. Maaf updatenya agak telat, Arigatou dah review…!_

_**Sara Hikari**__ : Wah bikin penasaran yah, asal jangan bikin orang mati penasaran aj *plakk*. Ini sudah di update, silakan membaca. Salam kenal juga dari Yupi, Thank's dah review…!_

_**Amber Queen UlquiHime**____: o_O *tenggelam di gundukan bunga*. Gak tau kenapa pas mikirin mereka berdua, sifat itu yang terlintas di pikiran Yupi *di gantung di pohon toge (?)*, Rukia udah muncul kok disini tapi kalo Ggio gak tau kapan munculnya *bletak*. Yup, cwe itu maksudnya Hinamori. Ini sudah di update walaupun agak lambat, silakan membaca. Salam kenal juga dari Yupi dan terima kasih sdudah membaca dan meriview…!_

_**Fun-Ny l0pe Ulquiorra**__ : *pake masker oksigen biar gak kena virus lagi (?)*, wah sankyuu, ini udah di update, silakan membaca dan salam kenal juga dari Yupi. Sankyuu juga dah review…!_

_**koizumi nanaho**____: *pusing mw jawab* Ehm, ada gak yah, tebak aja sendiri *ditendang koizumi-san*, Tada…Rukia muncul disini, kalo hitsu ada peran tersendiri, gak tau kenapa jadi kepikiran kalo mereka jadi gitu, saia gak tau kalau mau tau tanya aja ma Soifon *plakk*, Ggio muncul belakangan, hosh..hosh…*capek jawab-kayak abis lari 100 km aj-*. Ok, sankyuu dah review…!_

_**ayano646cweety**____: Sudah di update, silakan membaca…! Waaahhh sankyuu dah fave crita abal ini *terharu*. Makasih dah review…!_

**Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca dan meriview fic gaje ini, maaf kalo chap ini tidak memuaskan coz bikinnya buru-buru.**

**Kay, kalo gitu Yupi boleh minta review lagi yah…!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wu Wang….!

Yupi balik lagi….

Gomen updatenya lama, kemarin Yupi lagi dirundung banyak masalah, jadi gak mood bikin fic…

Hehe…

Tapi sekarang masalahnya dah selesai, jadi bisa lanjutin fic ini lagi….=)

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach punya om Kubo, kalo bleach punya Yupi hancurlah sudah eksistensi dari para Shinigami & Espada.

Silakan membaca…!

* * *

Chapter 3

-Other Side of Orihime-

Saat sedang berlangsung pelajaran Matematika yang diajarkan oleh Mayuri Kurotsuchi sensei, yang sedang menjelaskan tentang Barisan dan Aritmatika. Sebagian anak di kelas sangat tidak berminat dengan materi pelajaran yang satu ini, menurut mereka materi yang sedang di terangkan ini membuat kepala mereka mau pecah . Sedangkan yang sebagian lagi sangat berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari senseinya, termasuk Orihime.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan, Mayuri-sensei selalu mengadakan kuis. Dia akan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan di papan tulis dan akan memilih acak siapa saja yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut. Setiap anak pasti selalu berdoa agar tidak dipilih oleh senseinya tersebut.

"Senna, kau jawab pertanyaan nomer satu!" seru Mayuri-sensei setelah memeriksa absensi untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjawab pertayaannya.

Senna amat kaget, matanya membulat sempurna dan keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnyaa. Senna masih terpaku di tempat duduknya, membuat Mayuri-sensei menjadi tidak sabar.

"Senna! Maju dan jawab pertanyaan nomer satu.!" seru Mayuri-sensei kesal.

"Ha…Hai…" Senna berdiri dan berjalan ke depan untuk menjawab. Saat sudah berada di depan, Senna hanya diam terpaku menatap soal. Dia tidak bisa menjawab soal itu, menurutnya soal itu terlalu sulit.

"Cepat dijawab!" perintah Mayuri-sensei.

Senna hanya bisa menelan ludah, dikepalanya benar-benar tidak ada banyangan sama sekali tentang rumus untuk memecahkan soal di depan matanya itu. Senna kemudian menghadap kearah Mayuri-sensei, dengan puppy eyes-nya Senna berkata "Maaf Sensei, aku tak bisa menjawabnya."

"Dasar bodoh. Makanya kalau aku sedang mengajar perhatikan dengan baik, jangan hanya bengong saja. Kau kira aku tak memperhatikannya apa?" omel Mayuri-sensei.

Senna hanya tertunduk mendengarkan ocehan senseinya itu, dia tahu kalau dia buka mulut sedikit saja, pasti ocehan senseinya akan semakin panjang.

"Sekarang kembali ketempatmu! Kali ini kau kumaafkan, tapi jika kau melakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi, jangan harap kau akan tenang dalam kelasku!" ancam Mayuri-sensei. Senna sweatdrop mendengar ucapan senseinya itu, dia kembali ke tempat duduknya segera. "Inoue-san, gantikan Senna untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi!" seru Mayuri-sensei.

Tanpa bicara, Orihime bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju papan tulis, lalu mengambil sebatang kapur dan langsung menulis jawabannya. Tak butuh semenit Orihime menjawab soal tersebut. Ia meletakan kembali kapur pada tempatnya dan berjalan kembali ke bangkunya.

Semua yang ada dalam kelas terkagum-kagum dengan Orihime, dia mampu menjawab soal yang sulit dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Bagus sekali Inoue, kau memang muridku yang cerdas, tidak seperti seseorang disini yang kerjanya hanya melamun dalam pelajaranku." sindir Mayuri-sensei.

Saat Mayuri-sensei ingin menyuruh seseorang untuk menjawab soal yang tersisa di papan tulis, bel berbunyi. Melihat murid-muridnya senang dengan bunyi bel, Mayuri-sensei merasa dilecehkan. "Kalian semua, kerjakan soal di papan tulis sebagai PR kalian. Awas jika ada yang tidak mengerjakan, maka dia akan menyesal telah dilahirkan ke dunia ini." seru Mayuri-sensei dengan wajah horornya. Setelah berhasil menakuti muridnya, Mayuri sensei keluar kelas dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Dasar Sensei gila….!" teriak Senna setelah senseinya meninggalkan kelas.

"Makanya jangan bengong dalam kelasnya." sindir Nel.

"Untung si Inoue bisa jawab, coba kalau gak. Bisa-bisa kita semua kena ceramah." ucap Soifon lega.

Saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol , tiba-tiba speaker sekolah berdunyi.

"Selamat siang, saya Hisagi dari pengurus OSIS, maaf kami megganggu istirahat kalian. Saya hanya ingin memanggil beberapa orang siswa. Ggio Vega dari kelas XI-A, Tatsuki Arisawa dari kelas XI-C, Hinamori, Orihime Inoue dan Nelliel Tu Odelschawnck dari kelas XI-D. Semua nama yang telah disebutkan, diharapkan datang keruang OSIS sekarang juga. Terima kasih."

"Kyaaa…aku dipanggil oleh OSIS!" teriak Nel senang, sementara kedua temannya merasa iri karena mereka tidak dipanggil.

Momo hanya heran kenapa ia juga ikut dipanggil, padahal ia tak punya masalah apapun yang mengharuskan dirinya menghadap pengurus OSIS. Sementara Orihime hanya diam dan seperti biasa, tak ada ekspresi.

oOo

Sementara itu di kelas XI-C.

"Cih, apa-apaan sih aku pake dipanggil sama pengurus OSIS? Merepotkan saja." Gerutu Tatsuki.

"Mungkin kau melanggar sesuatu." ucap Rukia.

"Sejak kapan aku pernah melanggar peraturan?" teriak Tatsuki.

Rukia menggosok-gosok kedua telinganya yang mendengung akibat teriakan Tatsuki. "Kalau kau mau marah-marah terus kapan ke ruang OSIS-nya?" tanya Rukia.

"Ok. Aku kesana sekarang dan minta penjelasan pada mereka." Tatsuki langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju ruang OSIS tersebut. Sesampainya di ruang disana, semua orang yang dipanggil sudah berkumpul semuanya. "Hey kenapa aku dipanggil kesini?" tanya Tatsuki dengan nada yang agak ditinggikan.

"Tatsuki tenanglah sedikit, Ulquiorra akan segera menjelaskan semuanya." ucap Renji.

"Diam kau _'Babon Queen'_!" seru Tatsuki –tak mau digubris oleh rivalnya dalam karate.

"Hey jangan memulai pertengkaran. Ulquiorra sudah mau bicara tuh." Ichigo mencoba menenangkan atmosfer yang kini mulai memanas. Sedangkan yang lain hanya heran melihat pertumpahan darah yang hampir dimulai oleh kapten klub karate dan wakilnya tersebut –ya, Renji dan Tatsuki adalah ketua klub karate dan wakilnya tapi mereka selalu beranggapan rival satu sama lain karena mereka selalu seri apabila bertanding.

"Baiklah kalau sudah tenang, aku akan mulai bicara. Aku memanggil kalian semua kesini karena aku ingin meminta satu hal pada kalian–" Ulquiorra berhenti sejenak, semua memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian menunggu ucapannya yang terhenti. "–aku ingin kalian menjadi pengurus OSIS." lanjut Ulquiorra.

"Nani…?" seru Nel dan Tatsuki bersamaan. Sedangkan Momo, matanya membulat sempurna, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Ggio hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan Orihime tak memberikan reaksi apa-apa.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Tatsuki dengan suara nyaringnya. Dia benar-benar tak suka dengan pekerjaan OSIS yang menyusahkan.

"Karena kalian semua adalah orang yang memiliki nilai terbaik diantara yang lain. Kalian semua masuk sepuluh besar dalam ujian semester kemarin." jelas Hisagi.

"Aku menerimanya!" teriak Nel dengan amat sangat gembira.

"Yup, aku juga menerimanya." ucap Ggio masih dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga menerimanya." Momo bicara hampir seperti berbisik.

"Kau tak bisa menolaknya tanpa alasan yang kuat Tatsuki." ucap Hisagi.

"Pokonya aku tidak mau!" tegas Tatsuki.

"Tidak bisa begitu, kau sekarang sudah resmi jadi pengurus OSIS." Hisagi memperlihatkan seuah kertas yang berisikan persetujuan menjadikan mereka pengurus OSIS yang sudah di tandatangani oleh kepala sekolah.

"Apa? Ulah siapa itu?" tanya Tatsuki dengan emosi.

"Kami." Ichigo, Renji dan Grimmjow menjawab dengan enteng sambil tertawa.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi pengurus OSIS. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan." ucap suara tegas nan dingin tersebut –suara milik Orihime.

Baru kali ini Ulquiorra mendengar suaranya, suara yang membuat detak jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat keseluruh tubuhnya, suara yang begitu mengisi kerinduannya akan sesuatu –yang bahkan ia tak ketahui apa itu.

"Tapi…"

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa." dengan cepat Orihime memotong ucapan Renji.

"Baiklah kami bisa menghapus namamu dari daftar pengutus OSIS." ucap Ulquiorra lalu ia melihat kearah yang lain "Tapi tidak untuk yang lainnya karena Inoue punya alasan yang jelas."

Ulquiorra tahu bahwa ide bodohnya ini tak mungkin berhasil, tapi ia benar-benar nekat menjalaninya. Walaupun agak kecewa tapi Orihime benar, dia punya banyak pekerjaan dan tak mungkin mengerjakan tugas pengurus OSIS karena akan menyita waktu istirahatnya yang sangat berharga.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kemnali ke kelas." ucap Orihime sambil berjalan keluar ruang OSIS.

oOo

Hari telah petang, semua murid SMA Karakura telah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, tetapi tidak dengan Ulquiorra. Dia sedang mengerjakan proposal untuk acara pekan kebudayaan. Berkali-kali ia salah mengetik karena tak berkonsentrasi, sebagian besar pikirannya tertuju pada seorang gadis –Orihime.

"Argh! Orihime, kau sulit sekali ku jangkau." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Pada saat ia ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya yang berada di atas meja berbunyi –tanda panggilan masuk. Ulquiorra segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, ada apa bu?...kecelakaan?...baik aku akan segera kesana." setelah menutup teleponnya, Ulquiorra segera menyudahi pekerjaannya. Dia segera menuju ke rumah sakit setelah mendengar bahwa adiknya mendapat kecelakaan.

oOo

Ulquiorra segera berlari menuju ruang di mana adiknya dirawat. Ia memasuki kamar inap 205. Dilihatnya sang adik sedang tertidur di atas ranjang dengan kepala diperban, sedangkan sang ibu dan ayahnya duduk di kursi yang berada di sebeah ranjang tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya bu?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

"Luka Shiro tidak begitu parah, kepalanya hanya terbentur aspal. Untung saja ada seseorang yang menolongnya, kalau tidak ibu tidak tahu bagaimana nasib adikmu sekarang ini." jawab sang ibu sambil membelai rambut anak bungsunya yang berwarna putih seputih salju.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang menolong Shiro?" Uquiorra ikut duduk di sebelah ranjang.

"Gadis itu sekarang sedang di ruang ICU, dia koma." Kini giliran sang ayah yang menjawab.

"Apa orang tuanya sudah dihunbungi?"

"Belum, kami sudah menghubungi rumahnya, tapi tak ada yang menjawab telepon."

_Tok…tok…_

Seorang suster memasuki ruangan, "Maaf, jam besuk sudah habis. Kami mohon anda semua segera meninggalkan kamar agar pasien bisa beristirahat dengan tenang." ucap suster itu sopan.

"Baik, kami akan segera keluar." balas sang ayah

oOo

Ulquiorra sekarang sedang berada di ruang ICU, dia memandang gadis yang terbaring di hadapannya dengan rasa tak percaya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut coklat panjang yang indah, iris matanya yang coklat tak terlihat karena gadis itu sedang terpejam –gadis itu Orihime.

Otaknya masih mencerna segala hal yang telah dijelaskan oleh adiknya setelah terbangun dari tidurnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

_**Flashback**_

_Ulquiorra duduk di sebelah ranjang adiknya –Toushiro. Toushiro tidak memiliki luka serius di tubuhnya, hanya sebuah cidera di kepalanya saja._

"_Hei kak, bagaimana keadaan gadis yang menolongku?" tanya Toushiro sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya._

"_Aku tidak tahu, tapi kata ayah, gadis itu masih koma." jawab Ulquiorra jujur. "Hei, bagaimana bisa kau sampai tertabrak mobil?" karena Ulquiorra masih penasraan ingin mendengar penjelasan langsung dari adiknya maka ia bertanya, walaupun ia sudah mendapat jawaban dari ibunya sebelum ini._

_Toushiro berhenti memainkan benda kesayangannya dan menatap mata sang kakak, lalu mulai menjawab. "Sore itu, saat aku selesai berlatih sepak bola dengan Karin dan kawan-kawan, aku langsung pulang. Saat aku melintasi taman, aku melihat seorang gadis kecil yang hampir tertabrak mobil, jadi aku langsung berlari kea rah gadis keci itu. Tapi malah aku yang hampir tertabrak dan aku merasa di dorong oleh seseorang. Sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya, aku sempat melihat gadis itu. Aku sering melihatnya bersama gadis kecil yang kuselamatkan. Mereka selalu berada di taman saat petang."_

"_Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Ulquiorra penasaran._

"_Aku sering melihat mereka berdua duduk di ayunan dan saling bercanda. Senyuman gadis yang menolongku itu sangat manis, tapi terlihat sedih." jawab Toushiro._

"_Hm, aku jadi ingin melihat siapa gadis yang menolongmu itu." gumam Ulquiorra._

_**End of Flashback**_

Pandangan Ulquiorra masih melekat pada Orihime, dia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Orihime yang tak pernah tersenyum dan jarang bicara tersebut bisa akrab dengan seorang anak kecil. Membuatnya ingin lebih mengenal kehidupan gadis tersebut.

"Kaa-san…nii-chan…" gumam Orihime dalam ketidaksadarannya, membuat Ulquiorra tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya. Dipandangnya gadis tersebut, tersirat raut kesedihan di wajah yang tenang tersebut. Lalu bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

'_Sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi'_. Pikir Uquiorra.

Lalu Ulquiorra menghapus air mata tersebut dan membelai lembut rambutnya, serta dengan sabar menunggu gadis itu membuka matanya.

**To-be-continue

* * *

**

Wah, kayaknya makin gaje aja ni fic -_-

Maaf kalau banyak mistypo coz Yupi ngetik tengah malem, jadi matanya udah tinggal bebrapa watt lagi. Jadi sekali lagi mohon di maklumi kalau tidak memuaskan para readers.

Saatnya beles review.

_**Chai-Mol :**__ salam kenal juga. Maaf lama update, ini skarang udah d update kok…^^_

_Sankyuu dah review…=)_

_**aRaRaNcHa**__**:**__ dah ketemu rencana Ulqui dsni? Sudah di update..^^._

_Sankyuu dah mau review lagi..=)_

_**marianne de Marionettenspieler**__** : **__disini__ udah ketemu kan rencana Ulqui? Wah makasih, hehe…skarang Yupi usahain buat update kilat-mumpung lagi libur. _

_Thank's dah review…=)_

_**Amber Queen UlquiHime**__** :**__ gpp, yg penting dah review, hehe…si Hime nyangkut di pager depan rumah ku *plakk*. Yupi malah pingsan ngeayangin ulqui bersmirk *lebay*. Makasih ya…^^_

_Thank's dah review…=)_

_**Fun-Ny l0pe Ulquiorra : **__skarang dah tau kan rencana Ulqui..?_

_Thank's dah review…=)_

_**kuraishi cha22dhen : **__gomen, disini juga UlquiHime dikit, di chap depan baru banyak UlquiHime…^^_

_Thank's dah review…=)_

_**Vipris : **__gomen kalo di chap kemarin Cuma sedikit, disini udah lbh banyak kok. Wah kalo angsung abis bisa kebanyakan, nanti malah bosen bacanya lagi…gomen lagi gak bisa update kilat, tapi chap depan Yupi usahain update kilat. Yosh! Semangat!_

_Sankyuu dah review…=)_

_**Maria-chan : **__gomen gak bisa update kilat *pundung*. Dah tau kan rencana ulqui disini..? ^^_

_Gpp kok, yg penting dah review…hehe.._

_Sankyuu bwt reviewnya..=)_

_**koizumi nanaho**__** : **__Orihime nyangkut di pager rumahku *di cekik Hime*_

_Soal nama Grimmjow Yupi khilaf, jadi maaf ya…_

_Disini udah muncul Ggio sama Hitsu, tapi peran mreka dikit *dicero & di bankai*_

_Sankyuu dah mau review…=)_

_**ayano646cweety**__** : **__haha, yupi jg setuju bgt tuh…_

_ada kok tapi d chap blakang2._

_Udah tau dong rencana ulqui disini…?^^_

_Sankyuu dah mau review…=)_

Yupii minta review yaw…=D

Adieu~


	4. Chapter 4

Wah Yupi telat update lagi, gomen yah dah inkar janji, lain kali Yupi gak mau janji lagi deh soalnya takut di inkari lagi. Untuk menebus dosa Yupi, di chap kali ini lumayan panjang. Jadi jangan bosen bacanya yaw…

Happy Reading…

* * *

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Love for Orihime © Yupi –AkaiYuki- Kurosaki

Warning: Gaje/Abal/OOC/Typo

* * *

Chapter 4

**Ulquiourra POV**

Aku sedang tertidur ketika kurasakan tangan yang ku genggam terasa berpindah. Aku perlahan membuka mataku, aku sangat kaget dan senang saat melihat Orihime sudah berpindah dari posisi tidur menjadi posisi duduk. Dia sudah koma selama dua hari dan akhirnya sekarang dia telah siuman.

"Inoue kau sudah sadar? Aku akan segera memanggil dokter." aku meninggalkannya yang masih binggung karena berada di tempat yang ia tidak ketahui.

Tak lama kemudian aku kembali bersama seorang dokter dan seorang perawat. Dia masih tetap dalam posisinya ketika kutinggalkan tadi. Aku menelpon kedua orangtuaku yang sedang berada di ruang sebelah, tempat adikku di rawat. Mereka tiba setelah saat dokter selesai memeriksa keadaan Orihime.

"Untuk saat ini keadaannya baik-baik saja, tapi untuk memastikan keadaannya lebih lanjut lebih baik di lakukan pemeriksaan ulang secara menyeluruh." Dokter tersebut menjelaskan keadaan Orihime kepada kedua orangtuaku di balik pintu, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Ayah dan ibuku masuk setelah dokter selesai menjelaskan keadaan Orihime. Sedari tadi Orihime hanya diam, aku yang ingin mengajaknya berbincang jadi mengurungkan niatku –takut bahwa dia tak akan menimpaliku bicara.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Orihime?" tanya ayahku berbasa basi.

"Kepalaku masih terasa pusing. Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya kenapa aku berada di sini? Dan siapa kalian?" Orihime meluncurkan sejumlah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin ia sampaikan.

"Oh, maafkan kami yang lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah Ichimaru Gin dan ini adalah istriku, Rangiku. Kami adalah orangtua dari anak yang kau selamatkan sekaligus orangtua dari teman sekolahmu." ayahku memperkenalkan dirinya dan ibuku. "Karena lukamu cukup parah maka dari itu kau dirawat. Kau sempat koma selama dua hari." lanjut ayahku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan putra kalian?" tanya Orihime sopan.

"Shiro. Dia baik-baik saja, hanya disuruh untuk beristirahat selama seminggu." jawab ibuku ramah.

Aku yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang seperti tak dianggap oleh mereka bertiga dan aku menjadi agak kesal. "Ahem. Kaa-san, tou-san. Aku mau beli minuman dulu." Aku bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar inap tersebut menuju mesin penjual minuman. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan di taman Rumah Sakit. Dan setelah sepuluh menit aku berjalan aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali. Aku menuju kamar adikku yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Orihime. Saat aku hendak membuka pintu aku mendengar ucapan ibuku dari kamar adikku.

"Gadis itu mirip dengan _'dia'_, mereka pun seumuran. Seandainya _'dia'_ kita temukan, aku rindu sekali padanya." kulihat ibuku bicara dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Kita akan terus mencarinya, kau jangan putus asa." ayahku merangkul bahu ibuku dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, lalu siapa yang dimaksud dengan _'dia'_? aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memasuki kamar itu dan beralih memasuki kamar Orihime. Saat aku membuka pintu dia sedang mencoba untuk berdiri tapi terjatuh, aku langsug menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku panik sambil membantunya untuk kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja." ia menepis tanganku dan mencoba berdiri sendiri dengan bertumpu pada tiang _infus_-nya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Kalau kau mau keluar kau bisa memanggilku untuk menemanimu kan? Kenapa mamaksakan diri seperti itu?"

"Aku ingin keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Aku tak ingin merepotkan keluargamu dan aku pasti akan memngembalikan uang rawat inapku disini." ucapnya dengan nada datarnya.

Aku mendesah, aku benar-benar di buat khawatir oleh gadis ini. Dia benar-benar orang yang keras kepala melebihi diriku. "Kau tidak bisa keluar dari sini, setidaknya kau harus dirawat selama sebulan. Luka di kepalamu itu cukup parah, lagipula kau juga tidak bisa berjalan karena kakimu juga terluka. Dan kau tak perlu mengembalikan biaya perawatanmu, kau kan terluka karena menolong adikku. Anggap saja ini semua sebagai balasbudi keluarga kami padamu." ucapku meyakinkannya.

Seteah mendengar tutur kataku, dia pun terdiam sejenak, lalu "Baiklah." sepertinya dia menerimanya dengan berat hati.

.

.

Sudah seminggu setelah Orihime sadar, walaupun masih pendiam dia mau menimpaliku saat ku ajak bicara. Setiap sore aku selalu mendorong kursi rodanya –karena ia masih belum bisa berjalan- untuk berjalan-jalann dii taman Rumah Sakit.

Kalau kuperhatikan, sepertinya Orihime selalu melihat dengan iri orang-orang yang di jenguk oleh teman-temannya ataupun keluarganya. Aku bisa memahami itu, selama ini ia selalu sendirian, tak punya teman ataupun sanak saudara. Dia anak sebatang kara yang malang.

Pagi ini setelah cukup lelah berkeliling taman, aku beristirahat di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Hari ini hari minggu, jadi aku bisa menemaninya dari pagi.

"Ichimaru-san, apa kau tidak lelah selalu kemari setelah pulang sekolah? Bukankah pekerjaanmu banyak? Terlebih lagi kau kan ketua OSIS, pasti kau sangat sibuk." Orihime memulai pembicaraan denganku. Ini baru pertama kalinya, biasanya selalu aku yang meulai pembicaraan karena ia selalu diam.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu, panggil saja aku Ulquiorra. Aku tidak lelah sama sekali, aku malah senang bisa menemanimu." ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" dia kini menatapku dengan mata yang sendu.

"Karena aku ingin dan aku pun menyukainya." jawabku rancu, aku masih belum bisa mengucapkan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya karena hubungan yang terjalin diantara kami masih terlalu rapuh. Aku tidak ingin berbuat ceroboh dengan mengutarakan perasaanku yang bisa merusak hubungan yang baru terjalin ini dan membuatnya menjauh dariku.

"Oh ya, menurut adikku kau sering bersama gadis kecil ditaman. Apa dia saudaramu?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dia terdiam sejenak, "Bukan, gadis kecil itu mempunyai nasib yang sama sepertiku. Kami sama-sama telah ditinggalkan dan dicampakan oleh orang yang kami sayangi." terlihat dengan jelas di matanya bahwa ia sangat terluka dan kecewa. Aku jadi merasa bersalah menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Maaf." ucapku menyesal.

"Tak apa-apa." ucapnya lirih. "Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang." dia memutar kursi rodanya. Aku langsung bangkit dan membantunya. Selama perjalanan menuju kamar tak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara. Dan saat kami tiba di depan kamar lalu membuka pintu…

"Kejutan…!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ulquiorra dan Orihime kaget ketika membuka pintu tiba-tiba sudah ada beberapa teman sekolah mereka –Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi, Grimmjow, Ggio, Rukia, Tatsuki, Momo, Nel, Soi Fon, serta Senna- dan beberapa teman Toushirou –Karin, Yuzu, Jinta, dan Ururu.

"Hei kalian itu jalan-jalannya lama sekali sih?" protes Renji yang sudah bosan menunggu selama lima belas menit.

"Benar lama sekali."ucap Ichigo.

_Bletak._

Satu jitakan dari Rukia berhasil mendarat di kepala Ichigo yang sedang duduk di bangku.

"Dasar tidak sopan, baru juga menunggu lima belas menit. Coba kalau kau? Pasti satu jam baru muncul." omel Rukia pada Ichigo yang selalu tidak sabaran.

Semua orang disitu tertawa terkecuali Orihime yang hanya terdiam sejak tadi, Toushiro yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan Ulquiorra yang hanya tersenyum simpul serta Senna yang sejak awal mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya –cemburu pada Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Rasakan itu Ichi-nii." ucap Karin disela tertawanya.

"Argh, kalian tega sekali mentertawakan aku!" teriak Ichigo kesal karena tak ada yang membelanya.

"Sst… para senpai sekalian tolong jangan berisik. Ini kan Rumah Sakit, dan aku tidak mau kita di protes oleh para dokter dan perawat yang lewat." ucap Toushirou sambil menatap semuanya dengan sebal.

"Maaf." ucap mereka serempak –minus Orihime, Ulquiorra, Senna dan Karin.

"Tch, ucapanmu itu seperti orang tua saja Tosushiro." cibir Karin.

"Apa kau bilang?" sekarang giliran Toushiro yang meninggikan suaranya.

"Hei sudah jangan bertengkar terus, kalian berdua ini tidak pernah tidak bertengkar ya?" lerai Yuzu sementara Karin menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Toushiro.

"Hei ada urusan apa kalian kemari?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Kami mau menjenguk Inoue lah, masa mau arisan?" jawab Grimmjow.

"Yup, sekalian menjenguk adikmu juga." tambah Hisagi.

"Oh ya bagaimana keadaanmu Inoue-san?" tanya Rukia dan Momo bersamaan.

"Sudah lebih baik." jawab Orihime singkat.

"Wow, aku baru sekali ini mendengar suara Inoue-san. Padahal selama ini kami sekelas." ucap Soi Fon tanpa sadar.

"Kau tidak sopan tau." ucap Nel sambil menyenggol bahu Soi Fon.

Lagi-lagi mereka semua tertawa –minus Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Soi Fon, sementara Orihime hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Ia merasa iri dengan keakraban semua yang berada disini. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan kehangatan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Semuanya terlihat begitu gembira dimatanya, mereka menikmati dunia bahagia mereka masing-masing. Tak sepertinya yang selalu di hadapkan oleh kenyataan yang pahit –sangat menyedihkan.

"Hei Inoue, kenapa wajahmu murung seperti itu? Kita semua kan sudah menjengukmu, seharusnya kau senang." seru Tatsuki blak-blakan yang melihat Orihime sejak tadi tak menunjukan sedikit saja senyumnya.

"Terima kasih." hanya itu yang diucapkan Orihime untuk menanggapi Tatsuki.

"Mana senyumnya?" protes Tatsuki yang tak puas dengan tanggapan Orihime.

"Kau cerewet sekali sih Tatsuki! Telingaku jadi sakit mendengar ucapanmu." seru Renji sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya.

"Diam kau babon!" Tatsuki meninju perut Renji hingga Renji mengerang kesakitan.

Saat kamar menjadi riuh kembali, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan munculah seorang perawat dengan air muka yang terlihat menyeramkan dan sanggup membuat seisi penghuni kamar jadi membisu. "Maaf, disini Rumah Sakit dan bukan tempat untuk bermain. Kami mengharapkan kalian semua tenang untuk menjaga kenyamanan pasien lain." kata perawat itu diiringi dengan senyum yang sanggup membuat orang lain terbunuh, lalu perawat itu pun keluar.

Semua orang yang di dalam kamar tersebut hanya bisa saling berpandangan mengingat kejadian barusan. Setelah itu pun mereka berhati-hati menjaga volume suara mereka agar tidak terulang kejadian seperti tadi. Sisa waktu menjenguk hari itu mereka habiskan untuk saling berbincang dan bercanda, dan kehangatan suasana yang terjadi di hari itu mampu membuat Orihime sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya –walaupun hanya Ulquiorra yang melihatnya. Ulquorra pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Tak terasa jam besuk pun habis, mereka semua bergegas pulang dan Orihime, Ulquiorra serta Toushiro mengantar mereka hanya sampai di depan pintu kamar.

"Tatsuki, aku pulang bersama Ichigo dan anak-anak ini." ucap Rukia ketika akan menuju ke parkira mobil bersama Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, Jinta dan Ururu.

"Lalu aku pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Tatsuki bingung.

"Denganku saja." usul Renji.

"Hn, baiklah," ucap Tatsuki menyetujui usul Renji, daripada ia pulang sendiri.

"Hisagi-san, kau bisa mengantarku pulang?" tanya Soi Fon pada Hisagi.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk mengantar Momo. Lagipula aku membawa motor, jadi hanya cukup untuk dua orang saja." tolak Hisagi halus, tak ingin menyakiti Soi Fon. Momo hanya bisa tersenyum dan meminta maaf juga kepada Soi Fon.

"Kalau kau mau aku masih punya tumpangan kok." ucap Ggio pada Soi Fon.

"Tidak." ucap Soi Fon sinis.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau, kau akan pulang sendirian lho." goda Ggio.

Soi Fon yang tak mau pulang sendiri pun dengan terpaksa menjawab ya. "Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu." Soi Fon sebenarnya benci pada Ggio karena dulu ia pernah ditolak oleh laki-laki itu di depan umum. Tapi sepertinya sekarang malah Ggio yang mengejar cinta Soi Fon.

"Hey kalian semua tega sekali, masa hanya aku yang sendirian?" tanya Senna kesal.

"Tak usah khawatir, kami akan mengantarmu." ucap Nel, dan Grimmjow hanya mengangguk. Dan akhirnya Senna pun ikut bersama dengan Grimmjow dan Nel, tapi ketika dalam perjalanan, Senna seperti nyamuk penggannggu orang yang sedang kasamran –ya, Grimmjow dan Nel sudah tiga hari berpacaran.

oOo

Hari ini hari terakhir Orihime berada di Rumah Sakit, keadaannya sudah pulih dan kakinya pun sudah mampu berjalan. Orihime dibantu oleh Ulquiorra membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam tas.

"Seharusnya kau tak usah membantuku, aku masih bisa mengerjakannya sendirian." komentar Orihime. Sekarang sedikit-demi sedikit Orihime telah mau berbicara kepada orang lain walaupun masih agak dingin.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan orang mengerjakannya sendiri sementara aku hanya bisa melihatnya. Menurutku itu hal yang kurang sopan." sahut Ulquiorra.

"Tapi kau sudah sangat sering membantuku, aku merasa sangat berhutang budi padamu." balas Orihime sambil menatap Ulquiorra.

"Aku membantumu dengan tulus, aku tak pernah mengharapkan balas budi darimu." tukas Ulquiorra seraya menoleh kepada Orihime dan memberikan senyumnya yang paling tulus.

"Terima kasih." ucap Orihime sambil menunduk dan menyembunyikan senyuman kecilnya yang masih bisa terlihat oleh Ulquiorra.

Melihat senyum di wajah Orihime, Ulquiorra pun mengembangkan senyumannya. "Bagaimana? Sudah selesai semua?" tanya Ulquiorra setelah selesai membereskan barang Orihime.

"Ya."

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Ulquiorra meyakinkan.

"Kurasa tidak ada." jawab Orihime sambil melihat kembali ke dalam tasnya lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita segera pulang, tapi sebelum kembali ke rumahmu, ayah dan ibuku mengundangmu untuk makan siang bersama." Ulquiorra meraih tas yang sudah di pegang oleh Orihime dan berjalan keluar dari kamar inap tersebut.

"Baiklah." Orihime mengikuti Ulquiorra dari belakang sampai di parkiran dan duduk di kursi samping pengemudi.

Butuh waktu 20menit untuk sampai di kediaman Ulquiorra, jalan raya sedang enggang jadi mereka berdua tidak terjebak macet yang bisa mencapai satu jam. Selama di perjalanan mereka berdua hanyut dalam keheningan yang membuat mereka nyaman.

"Kita sudah sampai." ucap Ulquiorra sambil melepas sabuk keselamatanya dan membuka pintu, yang kemudian disusul oleh Orihime.

Orihime sebenarnya takjub melihat kediaman Ulquiorra yang terlihat sangat luas dan indah, tapi Orihime tak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa. Halaman yang ditumbuhi oleh berbagai macam jenis bunga dan ada kolam di tengahnya, membuat suasana menjadi terlihat sangat nyaman dan damai.

Ulquiorra segera mengajak Orihime memasuki rumahnya dan langsung menuju ke ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Gin, Rangiku dan Toushiro yang sedang duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri."

"Hime-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Maaf kami tak bisa mengantarmu keluar dari Rumah Sakit." seru Matsumoto seraya menyesali tindakannya.

"Aku sangat baik, dan sudah sembuh total. Tak masalah, kalian sudah sangat direpotkan olehku, apalagi Ulquiorra. Aku tak mau lebih merepotkan kalian lagi." ucap Orihime.

"Sudahah, membicarakan hal itu nanti saja. Lebih baik kita mulai makan siangnya, perutku sudah lapar." ucap Gin diiringi senyuman kasnya.

"Dasar tou-san rakus." gumam Toushiro.

Mereka pun akhirnya menyantap makanan yang sudah tersedia di meja makan dan masih diselingi oleh percakapan yang ringan. Suasana di ruangann ini begitu nyaman dan hangat untuk Orihime. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga sperti ini.

"Hime-chan, kapan hasil _CT-Scan_ mu keluar?" tanya Matsumoto ketika mereka selesai makan.

"Menurut dokter, tiga hari lagi hasilnya baru bisa aku ambil." jawab Orihime.

Ulquiorra melirik jam ditangannya, "Ibu, sudah jam segini. Aku rasa sebaiknya aku mengantar Orihime pulang agar dia bisa beristirahat lebih banyak." ucap Ulquiorra memotong pembicaraan antara ibunya dengan Orihime.

"Wah benar juga." gumam Matsumoto sambil melirik jam ditangannya.

"Wanita kalau sudah bicara memang suka lupa waktu." cibir Toushiro.

"Orihime-chan, sering-seringlah mampir kesini, pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka lebar untukmu." ucap Gin ketika mereka semua sudah berada di depan pintu, mengantar kepulangan Orihime.

"Terimakasih Ichimaru-san." balas Orihime.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime pun memasuki mobil, dan kemudian menuju rumah Orihime. Sesampainya si pertengahan jalan tiba-tiba Orihime bicara.

"Ulquiorra-san, lebih baik aku turun disini saja."

"Lho? Rumahmu kan masih jauh?" tanya Ulquiorra heran.

"Aku ingin kesuatu tempat dulu sebelum pulang." jawab Orihime.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus menemui Urahara-san. Aku sudah bolos kerja paruh waktu selama sebulan ini."

"Kalau soal itu kau tak perlu khawatir." ucap Ulquiorra tenang.

"Jangan-jangan kau telah menggantikanku bekerja paruh waktu di tokonya?" tebak Orihime.

Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum menjawab tebakan Orihime yang berarti 'ya'. "Kita sudah sampai." ucap Ulquiorra seraya menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah apartemen mungil –apartemen Orihime. Ulquiorra keluar dan mengambil tas Orihime yang berada di bagasi, Orihime pun keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan menuju apartemennya. Orihime berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya dan disusul oleh Ulquiorra yang kini sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu saja berbuat baik padaku? Padahal kita saling tak mengenal, kenapa kau menolongku sampai sejauh ini?" tanya Orihime tanpa menghadap kearah Ulquiorra.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, aku menolongmu karena hanya ingin melakukannya dan aku menyukainya. Apa itu salah?"

"Bukan begitu, menurutku jawabanmu itu tidak masuk akal."

"Oke, kalau kau mau jawaban yang sesungguhnya dariku. Semua yang aku katakan memang benar, tapi ada satu hal yang mendasari itu semua." Uquiorra menghentikan ucapannya, lalu membalikan tubuh Orihime agar menghadap kearahnya dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Itu semua aku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku merasakan kau berbeda dengan gadis yang lain. Kau mengisi ruang di hatiku yang kosong, serpihan hatiku yang hilang seperti telah kutemukan kembali. Aku selalu ingin bersamamu, tak pernah ingin kehilanganmu walau hanya sebentar saja. Aku tak tau perasaan apa itu, tapi sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Orihime sangat kaget mendengar penuturan dari Ulquiorra, kakinya beggetar. Perasaan itu pula yang menghampiri Orihime sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan laki-laki di hadapannya. Tapi ia selalu menepis perasaan itu, ia takut bahwa ia akan ditinggalkan oleh orang penting yang amat ia sayangi. Sudah terlalu banyak orang yang ia sayang yang telah meninggalkan hidupnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia tak akan sanggup bila dihadapkan dengan kejadian itu sekali lagi, maka ia lebih memilih untuk sendiri. Jika sendiri ia tak akan pernah kehilangan siapapun. Tapi saat ini, pertahanannya telah hancur bekeping-keping dan ia tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata yang kini mulai membanjiri wajahnya.

Ulquiorra mendekap Orihime di dada bidangnya, membiarkan gadis itu menangis sepuasnya. Ia tahu bahwa benteng pertahanan ego sang gadis telah hancur, yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini hanya menenangkannya.

Setelah Orihime tenang, Ulquiorra menatap sang gadis. Ia memegang kedua sisi wajah Orihime dan menghapus airmata yang tersisa si wajahnya. Ulquiorra menatap lembut Orihime, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Orihime hingga tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya dan mencium lembut Orihime, ciuman itu begitu menenangkan, tak ada nafsu atau hasrat di dalamnya, hanya ada kelembutan yang membuat mereka berdua terbuai olehnya. Tanpa kata-kata dari Orihime pun terasa jelas bahwa gadis itupun memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadanya.

Ulquiorra mengakhiri ciuman tersebut dan tersenyum lembut pada Orihime yang kini wajahnya telah dipenuhi oleh semburat kemerahan.

"Masuk dan beristirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya." ucap Ulquiorra lembut.

Orihime hanya menurut, dan sebelum ia menutup pintu ia kembali menatap Ulquiorra. Tatapan laki-laki itu begitu menenangkan, tatapan yang begitu lama ia rindukan. Setelah Ulquiorra kembali kemobilnya, Orihime menutup pintunya dan bersandar pada pintu tersebut, matana terlihat begitu sendu.

"Kami-sama, apakah yang kulakukan ini tepat?" ucap Orihime lirih.

**-To be Continued-**

**

* * *

**

Gomen kalo disini banyak typo coz kepanjangan, Yupi jadi males buat ngecek ulang..Hehehe

Review dah Yupi bales di PM kalian masing-masing, abis kalo di bales disini makin Cuma menuh-menuhin cerita yang udah panjang aja.

Jangan lupa review lagi yaw…=)

Adieu~


End file.
